


Omake: Ritsuka and his Vixens

by RitsukaRiotcore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bishounen, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cat Ears, Cosplay, Creampie, Dominatrix, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Goths, Harems, High Sex, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punk, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsukaRiotcore/pseuds/RitsukaRiotcore
Summary: A non-canon smut story involving Ritsuka, Nikki, Raven, and several of my other female characters and some others that are based on other people's OCs that have nothing to do with the main set of works, belonging to me or my friend Oniira's sub-series Ritsuko's Fall.Inspired by a story I read on FF I read several years ago, other works I've written and read, and several RPs between me and a friend of mine. (Ritsuka/harem)





	1. Fuck the Raven, Nevermore

'Why am I so hot?', Ritsuka Kazuya thought standing in the shower as cool water flowed down his body. "Why the hell does Raven have to be so fucking hot?", he groaned to himself as he thought about the older woman, that gave him the perfect view of her suckable breasts and outrageously phat bottom while they were in the living room eating. Raven was the woman that every man, young and old, wanted. All he could think about was fucking her, which made his cock twitch a little.

"I-I can't think like this...", he sighed as the woman continued to invade his mind.

The horny boy remembered the woman and her amazing figure. She was several inches taller than him and had a an amazing figure with wild and outrageous curves that made whatever she wore look amazing. Raven had shoulder length black hair, wide womanly child-birthing hips, impressively thick thighs, and a huge plump and juicy ass that made Ritsuka's cock twitch more in desire of the older woman. She was the physical and literal definition of the word "cougar".

Raven Hendrix was sitting in the living room with a look of disappointment on her beautiful face. She was worried about the almost twenty year age difference between the two, but didn't care anymore. The thirty-seven year old woman wanted the sixteen year old boy she was living with. The black haired goth cougar intentionally gave the boy peaks at her form, hoping he’d do something only for him to leave quickly after eating. She had taken care of him since he moved out of his mother's home a year ago.

Ever since then, Ritsuka was someone Raven depended on and vice versa. And found herself falling in love with him as she spent more time with him.

-Flashback-

The older woman was on her bed doing an act she's done to tame the lust that's been in her system. She was masturbating to the teenage boy that's been on her mind and the subject of her fantasies for quite sometime.

"Oh, Ritsukaaaaaa", Raven moaned the teenage boy's name as she fingered her gushing honey pot with two fingers. Her other hand was groping her left breast, as she imagined the teenager was on top of her, claiming her as his own. "Fuck this naughty bitch! This dirty cougar needs to be fucked!" Her slutty moans resounded throughout her bedroom as she pinched and teased her pierced nipples while aggressively fingering her pussy, moaning heavily as she licked her lips in need.

“I need you!”, Raven shouted out, removing her second hand from her her medium sized breast and placing it on her vagina and began to pinch her clitoris. “Fuck this lonely cougar slut! She wants a teenage boy's cock deep inside her!” She shouted out harder. Just as she was about to climax she grabbed a vibrator that was stored in her drawer.

Plunging the toy deep inside her cunt, she imagined it was Ritsuka's cock. “Fuck yes Ritsukaaaaa, you're inside me! You're inside this horny slut's pussy!", Raven moaned out, fucking herself on the vibrator. "Stir up my insides! Make me your slut!", she begged. "I know I shouldn't lust after a teenage boy, but I don't care!", Raven wailed, plunging the toy deeper and deeper inside her. "Fuck this lonely whore!!!!", She moaned out, her orgasm hitting her like a brick through a glass window; her juices soaking her bedsheets.

Raven huffed harshly with a large blush. "I-I-I'm so…terrible. Masturbating to Ritsuka." She whispered to herself. The next day she couldn't look Ritsuka in the eyes without feeling aroused.

~Flashback end~

Remembering her past masturbation sessions, made Raven gush quite a bit. "I'm such a naughty woman, lusting after a boy barely out of high school.", she said to herself, before clearing her mind. She went into the bathroom to get some clothes to do laundry, completely forgetting about Ritsuka being in there.

Washing his black and purple hair, Ritsuka noticed his cock was standing at full mast and the thoughts of Raven's delicious body wouldn't leave him alone. "Fuck....", he softly groaned as he began to stroke his rock hard cock, muttering her name, oblivious to the bathroom door opening and closing.

Humming softly, Raven entered the bathroom with a smile. What she saw when she entered the bathroom surprised her. Inside the shower was Ritsuka stroking his huge cock. 'Oh my fucking god!', Raven thought, a crimson blush forming on her face. 'He must be at least maybe nine and a half inches. Certainly bigger and thicker than several of the men I've been with....', she thought as she watched him stroke his cock. Just seeing him jack off made her wetter than before.

"...Raven." Her eyes widened as she heard Ritsuka moan her name while he's stroking his cock. 'He's masturbating to me?' The gears in her mind were spinning as she was processing the realization that the sixteen year old boy was getting off to her. "Suck my cock, Raven. Suck it, you fat ass slut.", he grunted. Ritsuka's commands turned her on and almost tempted her to reveal herself to the masturbating teenager and suck him off right then and there, but she decided against it. 'I can't do this.', she yelled inwardly.

As she was about to leave, her conscious came into play. "Look at him, you know you want that...", the more sinful side of it said, thinking about the masturbating Ritsuka. "Go in there and fuck that stud. Who cares that he's sixteen? He obviously has a thing for older women." Raven couldn't help but agree with her sinful side. The idea of fucking the teenage boy was a massive turn on for her. As she was about to move, the more reasonable side of her conscious spoke up. "Your relationship with him won't be the same, if you go through with this.' The two sides of her consciousness began to argue, but came to the conclusion that they both wanted him.

"Ritsuka.", Raven said, not making it known that she watched him jack off. "Y-yeah, Raven?", he sputtered, causing Raven to giggle. 'Did she see me?', he thought, blushing. "I'm just doing some laundry before I go to bed.", she said, causing him to sigh in relief. "Okay, Rae. G'night!", he said with smile, happy that he wasn't caught.

Gathering the dirty clothes, Raven walked out of the bathroom and headed to the laundry room. Locking the door, she threw the clothes in the washing machine before sliding two fingers down her booty shorts, past her thong, and into her pussy lips. "I want you, Ritsuka.", she whispered huskily as she imagined Ritsuka was fingering her dripping pussy. "I want your cock inside me.", Raven moaned out, biting her lip as she plunged her fingers deeper inside her pussy. "I need you, Ritsukaaaaaa", she squealed out climaxing all over her fingers. Looking at her soaked fingers, Raven decided on what she truly wanted. She was going to fuck this teenage boy tonight.

Late into the night, after Ritsuka fell asleep, Raven, dressed in a black Motörhead t-shirt and skimpy thong, quietly open the door to his room. "Ritsuka, are you awake?", she whispered. Getting nothing in response, she smirked. Quietly closing the door, she crept up to Ritsuka's sleeping form. 'He looks so cute', Raven mused to herself observing Ritsuka's sleeping form. Crawling on top of the sleeping teen, Raven stroked his cheek and passionately kissed his soft lips. The taste of his lips made her feel more alive inside. 'I want more...', she thought as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. She became surprised as she felt Ritsuka's tongue twirl against hers, kissing back. Raven's lustful eyes shot open to Ritsuka's deep blue eyes. 

"My, Raven.", Ritsuka said, his eyes showing a similar lust like Raven's. "I didn't think you'd be this horny that'd you'd try to fuck me in my sleep." He let out a sigh. "What a naughty woman you are...", he said as his hands were roaming her extremely sexy body. Surprised by his boldness, Raven's body shook in lust from Ritsuka's touch."I-", she began before Ritsuka's lips captured her own, their tongues and saliva intertwining in a deep passionate kiss. 'I can't believe he's making me feel so goooood", the older woman thought as she and the teenage boy kissed. 

"You're right, Ritsuka.", Raven said, breaking off the kiss. "I am a naughty woman. I watched you in the shower." Ritsuka blushed as she revealed that she saw him. "I must say, I'm surprised. Never knew that you were so huge.", she said slowly grinding her thong clad pussy against his clothed erection causing him to moan. "Want to hear a secret?", Raven said, her voice oozing with lust. "Go ahead.", Ritsuka said, trying to restrain himself from fucking the voluptuous woman in front of him. "I've been getting off to you for quite sometime. I think about you making me your woman. I even think about you coming into my room and fucking me while I'm sleeping." Ritsuka's eyes widened as she revealed her secret.

"I want this.", she said as she caressed Ritsuka's clothed erection, twitching and pulsing, causing him to elicit several moans and grunts. "Baby, let me take care you.", Raven said as she kissed his body, going lower down until she reached his pajama bottoms. Tugging off his bottoms, she was greeted by the thick fat cock she desperately wanted and needed. "Amazing...", Raven uttered, as she became intoxicated by the scent of it.

"R-rae", Ritsuka stammered, a blush forming on his face. "I'm a virgin." The confession made Raven blush as well, as turned her on even more. "Don't worry, Ritsuka.", she cooed, her breath blowing on his rod. "I'll show you the ropes.", she said, smacking her tongue with his cock. Raven gave the cock a long lick, her tongue twirled around the tip, lapping up his pre-cum. Her pierced tongue bathed the engorged cock with saliva, it was so hot and pleasing to Ritsuka that it took almost everything to keep him from coating her face with his cum. "I can't believe you're sucking my cock, Rae...", he moaned out.

Raven was giving the teenage boy's cock some much needed attention. Whatever she wasn't licking, she was stroking nice and slowly. She wanted him to get crazy with lust and fuck her like a bitch in heat. 'So far it's working.', she thought, as Ritsuka was close to cracking any minute. She gave the tip a gentle kiss, before slowly engulfing the cock in her mouth. Looking at Ritsuka, she fully engulfed it in one shot, his head hitting the back of her throat. His body shook in pleasure as Raven's head bobbed up and down on his cock. 'F-fuck, I can't take anymore of this!', he thought, finally cracking.

After several minutes of sucking his cock, Raven felt Ritsuka's hands frame her face. 'Oh, fuck yes! Fuck my throat!', she pleaded in her head. Pulling her head up, Ritsuka pushed her back down to the base and began to thrust his hips up. The older woman's eyes began to water, as the boy forced his thick man meat in her mouth. "Fuck!", he growled, fucking Raven's throat. "You fat ass slut! Do you know how I long wanted to do this?!" Ritsuka's perverted growls made Raven plunge her fingers into her gushing cunt. Her fingers pleased her walls warming it up for the cock currently in her mouth.

After several minutes of throat fucking, Ritsuka felt his impending release. Raven could feel that he was to cum as his cock twitched in her mouth. Unable to hold back, he gave one more thrust. "Fuck!", he growled. Holding Raven's head down to the base, Ritsuka poured torrents of cum down her throat. "'Soooooooo good', the mature goth woman thought as she swallowed his thick cum, as her pussy lips tightened around her fingers, climaxing as she tasted it. She couldn't get enough the teenage boy. 

Ritsuka's hips kept pumping as load after load spewed in Raven's mouth. "That...was...amazing", he said, exhaustion heavy in his voice from what possibly was the greatest orgasm ever. It was all thanks to Raven. The woman was in her own world as lips were still around his cock, her eyes showing with extreme lust as she slurped up his cum. Finally letting go of his cock with an audible pop, Raven sighed in happiness from the feeling Ritsuka's thick cum gave her. She moaned as she savored the bittersweet flavor of his cum. 

Raven yelped as Ritsuka pushed her down on the bed and lifted up her shirt, exposing her breasts. "Ahn!", the thirty-seven year old woman moaned as the sixteen year old boy began to suck her breasts. "Fuck!", she grunted as she climaxed again from Ritsuka's actions. She moaned breathlessly as his lips left her nipples. Sliding her drenched thong to the side, he impaled the woman with his cock in one go. She grunted as Ritsuka's cock pushed past where her previous lovers were able to push her.

Ritsuka paid no mind to the woman's arching back or wailing body. His only focus was to make Raven his and claim her pussy as his own. Nothing would stop him as his rod rampaged in Raven’s wet tight walls. Her walls continuously accommodating to his punishing rod that slipped in and out of her, each pump going deeper and deeper. All his thrusts hit her cervix, the resulting silent screams and juices coating his ramming tool made it easier for the boy to fuck her at a smoother pace.

The tip of his cock kissed the entrance to her womb. Raven's toes curled as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her thick powerful thighs held Ritsuka in place as he pounded her. She could feel his sack slap against her huge ass as his thick cock bumped around her insides. His hips pumping at a fast tempo, Ritsuka looked at Raven, to see a blank stare as she bounced up and down on his man meat. With love and lust, Ritsuka gave her an animalistic kiss, his tongue and hers twirling against each other, while keeping his thrusts deep and powerful. The erotic look on Raven's face as the two kissed, just drove him wild and made him want to fuck her even more. 

The thick goth cougar was finally able to utter some words after the intense fucking from the teenage boy. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder, you stud! Fuck this dirty bitch! Fuck me like the slut I am!", Raven rasped out out in a hoarse voice. She begged and pleaded with him as her ass clapped and jiggled as she bounced on his meat. "Fuck, you're tight, Rae!", he growled. "What a naughty slut, you are.", he said before capturing her lips with another deep kiss as he jackhammered her cunt. His hips being a piston of power for her hungry cervix.

Moaning shamelessly, Ritsuka and Raven were drunk off of each other's bodies. The sounds of their sweaty bodies smacking together only increased the heat between them. After almost an hour of love making, the two couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm gonna fill this pussy up, Rae!", he growled as his thrusts becoming more animalistic and erratic. " I'll fuck you so hard that you'll never want anyone else! Let me cum inside of you! Let me impregnate you!", he roared out, spanking her fat white ass. Raven's tight cunt walls continued to wrap itself around Ritsuka's rumbling prick until it was actually inside her womb. The black haired cougar's head flung back, her face set in an ahegao, as she voiced her pleasure. "YES! Fill me up with your cum! Make sure my pussy knows that it belongs to you! I don’t want anyone else but your manly dick inside me!!!", the cougar moaned as she wrapped her arms and thick legs around the teenage boy's body, locking him into place as he came inside her.

With an animalistic growl, Ritsuka captured the black haired goth cougar with a kiss that be seen for porn stars as he exploded inside of her, filling her womb with thick hot sperm. Lustful eyes gazed into one another while moaning in release. Shuttering after such an amazing combined climax, Ritsuka and Raven fell to the bed and promptly passed out.


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven's Corvette Stingray is based on the 2009 concept version that was used as Sideswipe's vehicle mode in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.
> 
> Nikki's appearance in this story is based on an art piece of her I did earlier this year: https://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=64639803

The morning sun had just peaked through the clouds and through the window of Ritsuka's bedroom. In the bedroom laid the black and purple haired boy and the unbelievably curvaceous woman that he lived with. Their naked bodies tangled together in blissful sex induced sleep.

That sleep, for Raven, was disturbed by the light shining in her closed eyes. Grumbling a little, she narrowed her eyes to glare at the shades that did nothing to block out the sun. ‘Fucking sun.’, the woman let out a pleased sigh when she felt something poke inside her nether regions. Confused she looked down only to have her hazel eyes shoot open.

“Ritsuka...”, she mouthed in shock. Raven was on top of the sleeping boy his cock buried deep within her filled cunt. She too was naked, except for the t-shirt that exposed her breasts and stomach to the world. ‘It wasn’t a dream!’, she thought. She had thought that the previous night was a figment of her imagination, but it wasn't. She was fucked by Ritsuka and she fucking loved it.

“Morning, Rae!”, he said with a smile. She melted into the smile, smiling back at the boy. Ritsuka had been awake for awhile and it took everything from destroying the sleeping woman with his morning-wood. The hard tool inside her twitched constantly as her pussy walls unconsciously squeezed him in her sleep. When she woke up, he was ecstatic because that could mean he would be able to fuck her again.

Now that he had finally fucked her, Ritsuka's desire to confine her to his bed and fuck her over and over had intensified. "Morning, Ritsuka", Raven said, with a blush forming on her face. "Last night was amazing, Rae!", he said excitedly. The black haired woman couldn't help but agree with him, the fucking she gotten from the boy was the best she ever had. "I fucking loved it! And I love you.", she said, finally speaking out.

"I love you, too Rae!", Ritsuka said with excitement. Leaning down, Raven gave the boy a deep, wet and passionate kiss. The kiss had awoken their inner demons of lust. The huge cock twitching inside of her made her body heat up with arousal.

"I'm glad", Raven said, saliva connecting to hers and Ritsuka's lips. She looked at him the way a lion does to it's prey. "How about we continue this before you get ready for school?", she asked. Ritsuka groaned in pleasure at the tight cum filled walls constricting around his cock. Sending him a sexy smirk, the older woman slammed herself on the teenage boy's cock. "Fuck!", she growled out in lust at the thick man meat that was deep inside her womb. "Fuck me, Ritsuka!", Raven begged as she bounced on the teenage boy's cock.

Just the sight of the woman bouncing on his dick and her sensual voice saying such dirty things, made the boy growl in serious need and arousal. Firmly gripping her wide child bearing hips, he thrusted into her filled pussy as she continued to bounce on his cock. The rhythm now screwed up, Raven let out a throaty moan at the new pace. “Y-Yes!” She shouted out, not caring if her voice was too loud or if she woke the neighbors. Continuing to bounce like a whore, she grabbed the boy by the shoulders and made him lean up. Slender arms wrapped around his head and secured him between her breasts.

The horny goth cougar was now moaning like a whore with the most ahegao smile she could muster. Ritsuka's body twitched in ecstasy when he thrusted into her tight pussy that seemed to be even tighter than last night. Her head flew back, eyes rolling to the top of her skull and tongue hanging out, as she bounced on the boy's cock.“O-oh fuck yessssss!”, she moaned. 

"Ritsuka, look up...", she asked of the boy. Looking up from the woman's bust, Ritsuka was surprised when Raven claimed his lips with a kiss. Moaning into the kiss and his tongue twirling around hers, he continued to thrust deep inside of the woman. "Fill me up. Cum inside of this naughty woman. Spill your thick seed inside my pussy.", she whispered, breaking off the kiss. Raven's sensual whispers had set the dam within the boy causing him to explode deep inside of her. "Oh, fuck yessss!", she moaned out like a whore. Her eyes had rolled in the back of her head and her body stiffened as load after load of thick hot cum was deposited inside her. "Let's lay like this for awhile longer....", Raven said, with a cum drunk expression on her face. 'I might have to tell Nikki about this....', she thought enjoying the warmth that Ritsuka was giving her.

-Several minutes and a couple showers later-

Raven had called her younger sister, Nikki, while she waited on Ritsuka in her silver Corvette Stingray. "Hello?", a voice said on the on the other end on the phone. "Hey, Nikki!", she said. "Hey, Rae! You sound pretty cheerful. Did you get laid?", Nikki said. "Yeah, last night.", she continued. "Was it Ritsuka?", the woman on the other line asked. "Yes, He's a great fuck and he has a big cock, too.", she went on. "I was wondering if you could pick him up for me?", Raven asked. "Sure thing, I'd love to spend some time my cherry blossom.", Nikki said, delightfully. "Maybe you'll get a chance to fuck him, too.", Raven said in a extremely sultry voice. "W-what?", the woman on the other end said, nervously.

"Nikki, you're my sister. I know you better than anyone aside from Mary Jane and Mom.", the black haired woman said. "You've had eyes for him for quite some time and he has eyes for you, too.", she continued. "Really?", Nikki said. "Yes, sis.", the raven haired woman said. "He's often moaning your name in his sleep when he's not thinking of me.", she continued. "I didn't know Ritsuka thought of me like that.", Nikki said. "Well now you know. And I'm giving you a chance to fulfill your fantasy of fucking him.", Raven said, the lust permeating through the conversation with her sister. "Gotta go, Ritsuka's getting in the car.", she said before hanging up as the boy got in her car.

"Who was that you were talking to?", the teenage boy asked, tossing his bag in the back seat. "Nikki, I asked her to pick you up from school today.", Raven replied. "Really, I get to hang out with Nikki and Mary Jane?!", Ritsuka said, excitedly. 'Mary Jane too, eh?', she thought as she backed out of the drive way. 'Well this going to be interesting day for Ritsuka...' 

-Later on that day-

Ritsuka sat around as he waited on Nikki to come pick him up from school. As he sat around, a black Mustang GT pulled up to the building and honked the horn. "That must be her.", he said to himself. As he walked up to the car, the passenger window was sliding down. "Hey, cutie!", Nikki, a woman with short black and white hair, several facial piercings and huge plugs in her ears, yelled out. "Hi, Nikki.", the boy said, blushing at her compliment.

"C'mon, Ritsuka. Get in.", Nikki said. "Okay, moooooom!", Ritsuka said with a mock whine as he got in the car. As he got in, the boy a good look at the woman's outfit. She was wearing a short black tank top with a rib cage heart on it, dark denim daisy dukes with a studded belt, and a pair of knee-high Chuck Taylor's with straps and buckles. "So...how was school?", the black and white haired MILF asked as she began driving. "It was pretty fun, I guess.", the boy replied. "Not as fun as last night and this morning, I bet.", Nikki said with a sultry voice, causing the black and purple haired boy to blush. "Huh?", he questioned. "You fucked my sister.", she said. "How do you know about that?", he asked, his blush becoming a deep red. "Raven told me about it, while she was waiting on you this morning.", Nikki replied. 'I should have known Raven would be the one to say something about it.", the teenage boy thought.

"O-oh...", Ritsuka said nervously. "She didn't go into the details but Rae told me that you were a great fuck and you have a huge dick.", the black and white haired MILF said. "That is true..", the teenage boy said sheepishly. "She also told me that you have eyes for me as well.", Nikki continued, as she lit up a cigarette. "Y-yes, I do.", the black and purple haired boy responded. "Well, I have eyes for you also.", she replied as she exhaled smoke."Tell me, my cherry: do you masturbate to me?", the older woman asked the teenager. "Y-Yes, Nikki.", Ritsuka replied, hesitantly. "That's good, because I also masturbate to you, too.", Nikki said, taking another hit of her cigarette. Ritsuka suddenly gained a mental image of the woman getting off to him and got an erection. 'Oh fuck me!', he thought as his cock twitched in his pants. "I see someone is turned on...", Nikki said in a seductive voice, causing the boy to blush a deep red and his erection strain even harder against his pants.

"And here we are.", the black and white haired MILF said as the car pulled in the driveway of a moderately sized home. The two got out of the car and walked to the front door, with Ritsuka close behind Nikki. As Nikki unlocked the door, the black and purple haired boy got a good look at her impressive body. 'Damn, she's about as thick as Rae..', the teenage boy thought looking at the MILF's body, his eyes glued to her phat ass. "Hey, Ritsuka. Come on.", Nikki said getting the boy's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry about that.", he said walking into the woman's home.

The older woman and the teenage boy walked into the house and were greeted by a curvy woman in her thirties with pink and blonde hair, wearing a Twiztid tank top and matching beanie and booty shorts. She also several facial piercings and huge plugs much like Nikki. "Sup Nikki?", the woman said. "Hey, Mary Jane.", the black and white haired MILF said. "Whatcha doing?", she asked. "Just sitting here smoking a blunt and watching some tv.", Mary Jane said. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing this cutie over?", she asked looking at the boy. "I wanted it to be a surprise.", Nikki replied, smiling.

"What a wonderful surprise!", Mary Jane said excitedly as she hugged Ritsuka. As she hugged him, the pink and blonde haired woman felt his clothed cock pressing against her. "Hey, MJ. How you've been?", asked a blushing Ritsuka. "I've been pretty chill, Ritsu.", she replied. "Ritsuka make yourself at home.", Nikki said to the boy. "Okay, Nikki.", he said, finding a spot on the couch, placing his hands in his lap. Mary Jane quickly plopped her shapely rear right next to the boy and resumed smoking her blunt. "I'll be right back in a few. Have fun, you two.", the black and white haired MILF said, walking to her bedroom and shutting the door.

"Ritsuka, how long has your cock been hard?", the pink and blonde haired woman casually asked the black and purple haired boy. "Uhh, since Nikki told me she masturbates to me.", Ritsuka replied. "I see...", Mary Jane said, resting her hand on the covered erection. The boy grunted as she rubbed the covered prick. Getting bored with just rubbing the clothed cock, she got down on her knees and undid the zipper of the boy's pants with her teeth and freed it from its confines. "So big...", she said as it sprung up at full mast.

"I know right....", came Nikki from behind the couch. "N-Nikki?", the boy sputtered as he turned around before she stuck her tongue down his throat. "Your cock is so impressive.", she said, breaking away from the kiss. "She walked around to the other side of the boy and got on her knees with her roommate."Hm.” the black and white haired MILF moaned throatily, as her soft hands ran their way up and down the left side of his member. “Such a hard cock you have, my cherry. Don’t you agree, Mary Jane?”, she looked over to her friend who was lightly stroking him off as well. “Oh yes.”, the pink and blonde haired woman moaned along with Nikki. Mary Jane’s hot breath hitting Ritsuka’s sensitive head, making him want to blow already. “And he’s already leaking.” The MILF noted the pre-cum coming from the tip. “I think he wants us to lick it, Nikki. Should we?”, Mary Jane teased out with a grin.

'I can't believe that both Nikki and Mary Jane are gonna suck my cock.", the boy thought with a giddy look on his face. Nikki giggled at the black and purple haired boy’s expression. “Why yes, Mary Jane. I think he does.” Slowly extending their tongues, the pink and blonde woman flanking the right and the black and white haired woman flanking the left, the two alternative girls finally reached his twitching shaft. “Ah!”, both women moaned out happily when bits of cum splashed over their faces. “So lively, my cherry blossom!”, Nikki squealed out.

"F-Fuck! You girls are driving me crazy!” Hands gripping into the couch cushion, Ritsuka’s head shot up and moaned loudly. The sensations of the two licking his rod were amazing. Nikki’s and Mary Jane’s tongues took turns licking and sucking at the tip of his cock. Their moans around his shaft was also driving his body deeper and deeper into lust of having these two under him, shouting his name as he came in them until they were in a coma and coated in his seed. “N-N-No-Not my balls!” Both thick alt girls added their other hands to the equation and gently played with the teen's ballsack.

"I can feel it", Mary Jane muttered between each lick and slurp. "You really want to cover us with your cum." Without warning, she engulfed the nine and a half inch cock in one go. Bobbing her head up and down, the punk PAWG licked and slobbered the head with saliva. Her skillful tongue licked at the sides as she plunged her head back down. The pink and blonde haired woman made sure to make obscene slurping noises as she inhaled the boy's nine and a half inch cock.

Nikki watched as her roommate sucked the boy's cock with hot and lusty eyes. "Oh yeah. Suck that fat cock! Get our cherry off!" The added dirty talk by the black and white haired MILF made the boy's balls churn in her hands. Feeling it, she began to suck on his balls gently. "Just let it out, my cherry. Fill this punk stoner slut's mouth with your thick hot cum!" Her sultry voice made Ritsuka spurt pre-cum in Mary Jane's throat. 

"Fuck! You two are gonna make me cum!", the teenage boy growled. His nails dug into the cushions as he slowly pumped hips against the pink and blonde haired woman's skull. His head twitched and pulsed as it hit the back of her tight throat with each jab. "I can't hold out any longer", Ritsuka moaned, his voice becoming hoarse. Sweat rolled down his face, as he refrained from framing Mary Jane's head with his hands, face fucking her and blasting his seed down her throat. 

'He’s so hot!’ Mary Jane thought between taking the thick man meat. ‘It feels like my mouth is going to melt.’ She moaned around his rod when she felt fingers digging into her wet cunt. Glancing, she blushed to see Nikki giving her a sexy wink while still sucking on his balls.

“I'm gonna cum soon!”, Ritsuka announced. After seeing the goth MILF fingering the punk PAWG, his arousal sky-rocketed to new heights he never thought was possible. “Cumming!” The boy roared out in pleasure. Mary Jane took the tip of his member out of her mouth so she and Nikki could sensually lick up and down his thick fat cock. “G-Get ready! Here it comes!”

“Yes~!” Nikki moaned out, her hot breath making his twitching cock pulse. “Cover us in your milk! We want to taste it!” The goth MILF’s dirty talk was the last straw for the teenage boy. Thrusting between the lashing tongues, his seed spurted out of his purple cock-head. "Nikki! Mary Jane!", Ritsuka yelled out, as his seed rained down on the two awaiting women. Tongues out, the PAWGs were greeted by globs of thick hot semen. 'Sooo good.....', the two women thought in unison as the bittersweet flavor of his cum assaulted their taste buds. The taste caused the juices of the women to flow down their skin to the floor.

After a full minute of cumming, Ritsuka slumped down on the couch and let out a blissful sigh. "That...was...amazing, Nikki and Mary Jane", he said with labored breaths. Looking down, his blue eyes witnessed the hottest thing the boy has ever seen. Nikki brought Mary Jane into a passionate kiss, the two moaning erotically as they swapped spit and cum. The two thick alt girls could feel his eyes on their make-out session and it only turned them on even more. After kissing for a while, the two left with only saliva connecting their lips. "Do you want to go first, Mary Jane?", Nikki asked as she noticed that Ritsuka's cock was back at full mast.

"With pleasure, Nikki.....", the punk PAWG said, removing her booty shorts and showed off her phat ass to Ritsuka, slightly teasing him. At the sight of her ass, he pulled the pink and blonde haired woman down to his cock. Mary Jane moaned as the sixteen year old teased her dripping pussy with his cock lubricating it so he can fuck her. With a growl, the black and purple haired boy entered the pink and blonde haired woman's pussy.

'Fuck yessss!', Mary Jane squealed internally as Ritsuka's cock impaled her. The boy grunted in pleasure as her pussy squeezed his cock like a vise grip. It was like his first time with Raven, he held off from really fucking her as she became accustomed to the thick man meat in her pussy. His blue eyes widened in happiness as she came all over his cock. Looking back at the boy, she let out one demand. "Fuck me! Fuck me, cutie!", she cried out as Ritsuka began to slowly thrust into her pussy.

'She's so hot inside.', Ritsuka thought as his cock drove in and out of the punk PAWG's tight pussy. Grunting a little, he put a little bit of power into his thrusts as her pussy didn't want to release its hold on his cock. With each and every thrust, the pink and blonde haired woman's ass bounced and jiggled wildly. "Yesssss!", Mary Jane moaned in appreciation of Ritsuka's fast paced thrusts. "Fuck me harder, cutie!", she squealed, her tongue rolling out her mouth. Nikki blushed heavily as she watched her roommate bounce up and down on her cherry's cock. "That's it Ritsuka. Fuck that stoned punk slut like there's no tomorrow!", the black and white haired MILF said, causing Ritsuka fuck Mary Jane harder. "And when you're done fucking her, I hope you have enough energy because you're fucking me next. I want to feel what she and my sister felt." 

The black and purple haired boy was at his end, his member twitching inside the stoner punk PAWG's pussy wildly. “Fuck! Here it comes! Take it all inside your slutty pussy!” With a mighty roar, Ritsuka came inside of the pink and blonde haired PAWG. Small growls rumbled through his chest while still thrusting inside Mary Jane. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt her inner walls squeeze him for all he was worth.

"YES!!”, the pink and blonde haired PAWG screeched into the room as she experienced another amazing climax caused by the teenage Adonis that was Ritsuka Kazuya. “So much inside my pussy! It’s so amazing! Cum! Keep it coming!”, begged the thick punk. She was not disappointed at all, as Ritsuka kept filling her with thick sperm for a full minute.

Nikki, high on lust, captured her cherry blossom’s lips in a steamy kiss. Lips and tongues slobbered the other’s in a mess while moaning hotly into their mouths. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, as Nikki ran her delicate hands around her cherry’s frame. Ritsuka returned the favor and groped the thick goth MILF's medium sized jugs while his hilt was still buried inside Mary Jane. Separating from Nikki's lips, Ritsuka gave Mary Jane a kiss the two rode out their respective orgasms.

Disengaging from Ritsuka, Mary Jane whimpered as she missed the feeling of the boy's cock in her pussy. As she disengaged from the boy, her legs turned to jelly and passed out from the pleasure. Watching the pink and blonde haired PAWG's body slump off the boy, Nikki began stripping in anticipation of having sex with him. Ritsuka's softening cock became hard again as he watched the black and white haired MILF strip, showing off her impressive body complete with a nice bush, thick thighs, child bearing hips, and piercings in her nipples, navel, and pussy. Without hesitation, Nikki positioned herself over the Ritsuka's thick cock and slammed her hairy pussy onto it, causing herself to cum instantly and the boy to moan in pleasure from her tightness.

"It's been so long since I've had a cock in me!", the black and white haired MILF squealed out as the black and purple haired boy's cock reshaped her insides. "I'm not stopping until you give me every last drop of your seed!", she said in a lust drunk voice as she became accustomed to the fuck meat inside her. Fully adjusted to the girth of Ritsuka's cock, she began to bounce up and down in the teenage boy's lap. 'Fuck! She's tighter than Mary Jane and Raven.', he thought as her pussy squeezed his cock like a python as she continued to slam herself off and on his dick, it kissed her womb. "You're much bigger than my ex-husband!", she growled out like a bitch in heat as she fucked herself on the teenage boy's cock at an erratic and ferocious pace. "Nikki, I'm gonna....", he started, as he felt the all too familiar coil of his release beginning to unwind. "Are you gonna cum, my cherry? Do it, give me a thick creampie.", the black and white haired MILF said dirty talking him into blowing his load inside of her. "Cumming!", Ritsuka moaned as came inside the thick goth MILF's pussy.

"Fuck yes!", Nikki moaned as torrent after torrent of cum from the black and purple haired boy filled her womb. As Ritsuka continued to fill her womb, the black and white haired MILF captured his lips in a deep passionate tongue kiss, her tongue wrestling with his for dominance. Getting off of the boy's deflating cock, Nikki got her knees and began to work his cock back to life. "We're not done yet, my cherry.", the thick goth MILF said, stroking the sixteen year old boy's thick cock with her delicate hands. "I want you to fuck me in the ass, next."

Seeing that Ritsuka's cock was hard again, the black and white haired MILF got down on all fours, presenting her huge ass to the boy. Gripping his nine and a half inch member, he directed it against the woman's voluptuous rear end. Nikki moaned in bliss at the feeling of the cock head pressing against her rosebud. ‘I-It’s amazing. My pussy is already so wet from just the head touching me! I can’t wait for it to be inside me!’, the thick goth MILF squealed in her mind, almost cumming from the thought of being fucked hard in her asshole. Her ex-husband had fucked her in the ass a few times, but it was very rare when that did happen. "That’s right, Ritsuka. Push that monster inside my tight asshole. Your cock easily eclipses my ex-husband's. Stick that thick rod up my ass and mess my insides up.” She begged hotly. The ego boost of being bigger than an adult man made the boy smile a little bit.

Lining up his member against her ass, Ritsuka gripped her child bearing hips firmly and pushed the head in gently. With a great push, his cock was completely buried in Nikki's fat ass. The black and purple haired boy groaned harshly from the tightness of her asshole as the black and white haired MILF moaned in ecstasy from the thick rod penetrating her huge ass. Her eyes rolled back in the back of her head as she became accustomed to the fat cock in her ass. “Ritsuka…oh fuck…you’re so deep in my ass.” Nikki whispered. "Are...you ready, Nikki?, the teenage boy asked. "Yes! Fuck me now!", the woman growled. "Ngh, fuck!", she grunted as Ritsuka began thrusting. "Fuck, Nikki! Your ass is so tight!", he said as his nine and a half cock slowly slid in and out of her tight asshole. "It feels soooooo good!", Nikki moaned, as her cherry slowly pounded her fat ass. Hearing the thick goth MILF's moans of pleasure from having anal sex, Ritsuka decided to pick up the pace and fuck her asshole a little harder. "Do you like that, Nikki?", he asked as he jackhammered her fat white ass. "F-fuck yes, Ritsu...", the thick goth MILF moaned her voice slurring as she came from the pleasure she was receiving from the teenage boy.

Nikki couldn’t describe how good she felt at this moment. It was an unbelievable feeling to be pounded in her ass by such a young stud. The fact that it was Ritsuka, the boy she's had feelings towards, only made it hotter for the woman groaning and moaning against the thick fat cock sliding in and out of her tight asshole at great speeds. She frankly didn’t know if she would be able to sit properly after this rough session but she couldn’t care less at the moment. "Fuck! Ritsuka, creampie my ass like you did my cunt!", she moaned out as Ritsuka continued to roughly fuck her. The black and white haired MILF couldn’t take it anymore, she needed and wanted more of Ritsuka's seed.

"Shit! You can’t just say something like that to me and not expect me to fuck you harder!” Ritsuka growled out in lust, fucking Nikki even more erratically. He could feel her entire being pulsing against his meat, trying to milk it dry. "Don't hold back, my cherry blossom!", the black and white haired MILF slurred out, as her ass bounced against his pelvis. "Cum inside of my ass, give this lonely MILF what she wants!" The combination of the thick goth MILF’s dirty words and sexy body he was fucking was becoming too much for Ritsuka’s restraint over the knot that had been growing for minutes on end.

"Fuck!”, Ritsuka roared as his breath became heavy, as drool leaked out of his mouth. His body was becoming weak but he couldn’t stop now but he needed to fully satisfy this thick goth MILF first. “Here it comes!”, the black and purple haired boy growled, his cock exploding for the fifth time today. Nikki’s eyes were fully in the back of her skull and her tongue hung out of her mouth the moment she felt her cherry’s semen flooding her tight asshole. Her voice and shouts were brought to a whisper from the powerful climax. All she could feel was the amazing feeling of having her body and ass filled with Ritsuka's love. “Yes~!”, Nikki sang out in bliss as she felt the boy's thick baby batter flood her asshole. 

Collapsing on top of the thick black and white haired MILF, the black and purple haired boy gave her a deep passionate kiss as he filled her up. Needing some air, the two disconnected but stayed close. "Ritsuka, I love you.”, the thick goth MILF uttered. “I love you too, Nikki.”, the sixteen year old boy replied pecking the older woman on the cheek as he held her tightly.


	3. Public Sex and an Encounter with Mother and Daughter Duo!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka has sex with Raven in a park and then bangs a mother and her daughter the following week after leaving band practice. What is with me and pairing Ritsuka with older women? The way this chapter is titled is based on the anime and manga style of naming chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brides of Chaos (soon to be Zombie Apocalypse) is a metalcore band with visual kei influences consists of Angel "Suicide" Michelle (vocalist), Ritsuka Kazuya (guitarist), Lucy "Lilith Laceration" Stewart (bassist), and Ashley "Valentine" Monroe (drummer). I made a small reference to them back in Redemption Song/Ambrosia, in which Valentine also appeared.
> 
> The black haired tattooed and pierced mother and daughter duo of Alice and Zöe that appear in this chapter are based on Rasmus-the-Owl's OCs: Jazmine and Emily Truise and my own Luci and Lexi.

-Friday evening at a public park-

"Oh, Raven...", Ritsuka moaned between the deep tongue battle he was having with the voluptuous goth cougar straddling his hips. "Ritsuka...", Raven moaned out the boy's name, slowly grinding her bald pussy against his free cock. Raven had gotten this wildly sinful idea to fuck Ritsuka in a public park, after she had finished jogging.

Raven, all soaked with sweat, had stripped off her yoga pants and gotten on top of the boy and wrapped herself around him before he could do or say anything. The black haired cougar had all but shoved her tongue in his mouth and began to grind her hips against him. "Let's fuck right now.", she demanded after leaving the kiss. Ever since that night the two of them had sex, she's fantasized about the two of them doing it in a park, Ritsuka fucking her like an animal. "You're setting me on fire, Ritsuka.", she said in excitedly.

Ritsuka easily returned her look and raised the black haired cougar up before removing his pants and bringing her back down to his prick, her gushing lips lubricating his member for insertion. "So good, Rae. I'm gonna fuck you out in the open.", he growled out leaving the kiss. Gripping her wide child bearing hips, he grinded her off and on his twitching rod, teasing Raven's pussy lips with the side of his veiny tool.

While Raven enjoyed the teasing, she couldn't take it anymore. The black haired cougar needed it. She needed Ritsuka's cock to be inside of her right now! Grabbing his hands, she glared down at the boy. "Fuck me, you stud. I don't need a warm-up! I'm wet enough! Fuck me now! Destroy me out in the open! Fuck me like the wild animal I am!", she demanded. Her demanding voice along with her sweaty appearance made her all the more appealing and sexy to him.

Following the demand, very hot from the sex-crazed look she now sported, the boy pulled her down his shaft, his lower head pushing against her. The sight of the cougar and her beautiful sinful body seemed to glow in the sunset. Picking her wonderfully full hips up, he looked deep into her eyes. “Here it comes, Raven!” Roaring out the last word, he plunged Raven down his prick while thrusting upwards. “Fuck! Such a tight twat!” Ritsuka grunted out, already bouncing his voluptuous cougar slut on and off his thrusting rod. The juices that soon flowed down his shaft made him smirk against the older woman’s flesh which he had taken to gently nipping at.

Raven had climaxed with the first thrust. His touch alone was sending her walls and mind to never known pleasure and she loved every moment of riding the boy's cock. Getting her wits back, she hugged his head close, letting out a strangled moan when the black and purple haired boy had already taken the role of licking her pink nub, while helping his thrusts out. She used her powerful legs and thighs to squeeze at his member while moving up and down at a rapid pace.

Ritsuka let out a strangled moan at the cougar’s tightened mound. It was amazing! Her body was made for sex and he loved the fact that he was getting to fuck the hottest piece of ass in town (not named Nikki). Bringing his attention back to the flesh in front of him, he lashed his tongue out, slobbering the nubs in saliva, before gently biting them. One hand guided the harshly bouncing cougar on and off his rod while the other one had grabbed the tit-flesh unsucked.

“Fuck! That’s it! Right there!”, yelled out Raven, her voice carried through the park, when Ritsuka hit the one spot where she was most sensitive and pleased by. His prick hit that spot numerous times after her slurred words. “Fuck me! Fuck me, Ritsuka! Rip this naughty cougar of yours in two! Fill me up with your thick sperm!”, beseeched the MILF currently being fucked by the teenage boy's cock.

That’s right!”, Ritsuka growled out, leaving the nipple he was sucking on, causing Raven to whimper. Their hot breath sent shivers down the other’s spines. “You’re mine to fuck! You are mine alone! No one else's!”, the black and purple haired boy roared out, now slapping her shaking ass and sending ripples of utopia shivers up and down her spasming form. “And I’m going to start here! Take it! Take my cum deep within your womb!” Capturing Raven in an animalistic kiss, Ritsuka buried his dick inside her. Piercing the cervix, he did another thrust, then another, then another each one powerful than the other.

Raven was sure if someone walked by right now they would not see two people making love. She was sure they would think it were two animals fucking with all the grunts, sloshing sounds, and yelps that came from the connected pair. All the cougar could do was burn hotter for Ritsuka to explode, coating her with cum while she coated the boy's thick cock in her love nectar.

“Yes!” Raven moaned out breathlessly between deep tongue raping. “Fill me up! Fuck me into submission! You’re the only one for meeeeee!!!!” She squealed out the last part, leaving the kiss with her spit flying in the air. The black and purple haired boy had lasted as long as he could before launching his last load of the night into the black haired cougar. Growling in her cleavage, he twitched in afterglow of pleasure while still pumping cum inside.

Yes!” Raven moaned out weakly, her entire body flush with arousal and desire as the thick seed invaded her womb. The black haired cougar was sure she might get pregnant with the large load but she didn’t care. “I can feel it all. I can feel your cum filling me.”, Raven kissed his head softly while running her fingers through his hair in between her sweaty bosom. “It’s so amazing. I love it. Suck on my tits while you continue to empty more your cum inside of me.” The cougar let out another moan when the teenage boy captured her nipple and sucked hard on it.

Leaning back, Raven held the teenage boy in a light embrace, cooing a little when his now limp member fell from her hole. “Th-That was amazing, my love.” Her haggard words meet his ear as she gently kissed his head again. “Th-Thanks so much for fulfilling a fantasy of mine.” The black haired cougar thanked the black and purple haired boy while enjoying the warm feeling of having been fucked and loved like this in so long. “A-Anytime, Rae....” Ritsuka finally spoke after minutes of catching his breath. Leaning up, he stared into the eyes of his wonderful cougar before saying three simple words that sent her heart fluttering. “I love you.”

The cougar returned the gentle smile with a large blush. “I love you too, my little Ritsuka.” The two deeply kissed one another. Needing air, the two separated, saliva connecting them. “Let’s go home, Ritsuka.", Raven said as she noticed the moon's bright light on them. "Yeah, I have plans with Suicide tomorrow.", the black and purple haired boy replied.

Unbeknownst to Ritsuka and Raven, their fuck session was being recorded by someone. 'Perfect', the person thought licking her lips at the sight of the teenage boy.

-Several weeks later-

Ritsuka was currently walking back to his and Raven's place after yet another lengthy jam session with his band, Brides of Chaos, at Suicide's house down in her basement. On his way home, he decided to take a short cut through a park. This park was the same one that he and Raven had sex at the other day. As the teenage boy walked through the park, he thought back to a couple of weeks ago and wondered how the two of them didn't get caught.

'She was making a lot of no....', his thoughts began before they were derailed by sight of a gorgeous goth woman approaching him. She had shoulder length black hair, dark makeup, several tattoos and piercings, enormous breasts, a voluptuous figure and the perfect and plump set of DSLs. The teenage boy gathered that she had to have been in her forties. "Hey, cutie pie. Are you by any chance Ritsuka?", she asked. "Uh, yes ma'am.", Ritsuka said, blushing at this stranger calling him cute. "I'm Alice...", the woman said, in a seductive voice. Leaning very close to him, she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine. "I saw what you and that woman did a few weeks ago. You fucked her like a whore. I even filmed it and fucked myself to it."

The boy’s mind instantly shut down as his face became white as a sheet at this statement. “W-W-What?”, Ritsuka whispered out. Alice giggled at his expression. "Oh, don't worry. No one else knows or has seen the video except my daughter, Zöe.", she replied.“But, seeing you and that woman in such a daring position had me so hot and bothered for so long.”, Alice said slowly letting her delicate fingers down his toned body. "Why don't you come back with me to my place and you can fuck me and my daughter?", she said, wrapping her arm around his and walking back to her place. "S-sure.", Ritsuka stuttered while walking with the voluptuous goth MILF.

-Alice's home-

Opening the door, Alice led the black and purple haired boy inside. "Make yourself comfortable while I go get Zöe.", the black haired MILF said closing the door. 'Probably gonna be a long night, might as well text Rae and let her know I'll be home a bit later.', Ritsuka thought as he texted Raven. "Gonna be home late @ a friend's house", the boy typed on his phone. Finishing the text, he waited until he got a notification from Raven. In a few minutes, a text appeared on his phone. "have fun Ritsu luv u <3", Raven replied.

Putting his phone away, Ritsuka looked up to see Alice clad in a lacy bra and panties with a nude young woman in her twenties that looked quite similar to her. The young woman was wearing cat ears, a diamond studded collar, and a cat tail which Ritsuka assumed was a butt plug. "Sorry, it took me so long. I had to get Zöe ready for you, cutie pie.", the tattooed MILF said. "Zöe, greet our company." 

Getting down on her knees, Zöe undid the button to Ritsuka's pants and fished out the boy's huge cock. Zöe was in awe of the size and thickness of it. "Go on, suck that fat cock.", Alice commanded of her daughter. Following her mother's orders, she began to suck on it. "Fuck, that's sooooo good....", Ritsuka moaned as Zöe bobbed her head up and down. Alice, on the other hand, didn't feel that her daughter was doing a good enough job. Gripping her daughter by the hair, the tattooed MILF forced her daughter's head down on the black and purple haired boy's man meat. Zoe's eyes watered, causing her dark eyeshadow to run down her face, as her mother forced her to deepthroat Ritsuka's cock. 

"I didn't spend those weeks training you to properly pleasure this boy, just so you can fucking slack off!", Alice, growled harshly, still holding her daughter's head down on the teenage boy's cock. Ritsuka was fighting the urge to skull fuck the young woman as she whimpered from her mother's treatment and how rough she was with her hair. "Darling...you don't you have to do anything.", Alice said to him, as she forced her daughter's head up and down Ritsuka's cock. "Ahh!", Ritsuka moaned as felt the wetness of Zöe's mouth. "Are you enjoying it, my darling?", Alice asked, as gagging noises came from her daughter. "Y-Yes....", the black and purple haired boy said, becoming more turned on by Alice's roughness with Zöe. 

As Alice forced Zöe to deepthroat his cock, Ritsuka felt the all too familiar knot coming undone. "Ritsuka, darling. You can start thrusting in my daughter's throat pussy.", the tattooed MILF said, as if she knew the boy was going to burst at any moment. Pulling Zöe's head up, Alice forced it back down to the base as Ritsuka began to thrust into the the woman's mouth. "Fuck! This feels so good....", the teenage boy moaned as he fucked Zöe's throat with some assistance from her mother.

After several minutes of assisted throat fucking, Ritsuka's knot finally came undone. Seeing the boy at wits end, Alice pushed Zöe's head back down to the base of his cock and held it there. "Take all of that jizz, you little slut!", Alice demanded of her daughter as held her head down. Unable to hold back, Ritsuka poured several pints of thick hot sperm down Zöe's throat. Pulling Zöe's head free from the teenage boy's cock all covered with her slobber and her lipstick, the tattooed mother brought her daughter in for a kiss, moaning erotically as she tasted the bittersweet flavor of the boy's seed. 

Seeing the mother French kiss her daughter, Ritsuka's cock was brought back to full mast. "Zöe, get up on the couch and stick your ass up.", Alice commanded of her daughter as she saw the black and purple haired boy's dick hard once again. Zöe was face down and ass up as her mother pulled the butt plug from her big ass and spread her ass cheeks, exposing her asshole for Ritsuka and his thick nine and a half inch cock. "Go on, Ritsuka. Fuck my daughter in the ass.", the tattooed MILF asked of the sixteen year old boy.

Gripping the girl's hips and following the orders of the tattooed MILF, Ritsuka plunged his cock into Zöe's asshole, taking her anal virginity. The boy's thick cock was so deep in her ass she couldn’t think straight, causing her to cum. It was unbelievable the amount of pain but also the pleasure that came from it as well. "Fuck, you're tight.", the sixteen year old boy grunted. The girl's asshole was so tight it felt like it was gonna break his cock. "My, it seems that I trained my daughter's ass very well for you.", Alice said watching the teenage boy adjust to the tightness of her daughter's asshole.

"Zöe, are you okay?", Ritsuka asked fully accustomed to the girl's tight hole. "I'm fine, Ritsuka. Just fuck me!", the tattooed girl said wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling the boy into an erotic kiss as he began to slowly thrust deep into her asshole. His cock plunging deeper with each thrust caused her to moan louder as their sloppy tongues battled with each other. Zöe won this time and set the pace for the kiss, she sucked on his tongue, making lewd sounds the both of them enjoyed.

His blue eyes rolled to the back of his skull at the feeling of the girl sucking on his tongue. Her hot mouth on his tongue and the hot hole currently squeezing his thick fat cock together made him cum. Moaning loudly between the kisses, he unloaded the white seed he had stored up. Zöe followed the moans too, feeling so hot that she made Ritsuka cum just by only kissing. Releasing the kiss, Zöe looked at Ritsuka and smiled in happiness. The black and purple haired boy moaned as he pulled out of the tattooed black haired girl's as his cum leaked out of her used hole like a waterfall.

Watching Ritsuka's cum flow out of her daughter's asshole, Alice couldn't help but get even more turned on. 'I want him now!', she thought as she groped her breasts and fingered her hairy pussy. Crawling over the boy, the tattooed mature began kissing and licking his cock before engulfing it in her mouth as her cum covered daughter watched with lust ridden eyes."Mmmm, that's amazing..." , Ritsuka moaned as Alice bobbed her head up and down on the cock. Loving the the teenage boy's praise, Alice slurped even more lewdly on his cock. "Fuck, I'm gonna....", he growled as he pushed Alice's head down to the base of his cock, fully buried in her esophagus, her septum adorned nose touching his smooth and hairless pelvis, pouring thick loads of cum down the tattooed mature's throat.

"Soooooo..... good!” Alice mumbled between cock spurts she tried to gulp down. Holding herself close to him, the tattooed mature made sure to keep the thick piece of meat inside her plump lips. Swallowing thick load after thick load, she climaxed instantly, her mind getting a little hazy. Alice released her hold on the boy causing him to fall back into the chair. "Fuck..... You came so hard darling.” she whispered out, trailing a finger through the white goo that fell on her tits. With a smirk, she sucked on her fingers, making sure to keep his intense blue gaze on her, and making lewd slurping sounds.

Removing her bra and panties, Alice crawled on top of Ritsuka and teased the wet head of his member with her pussy lips. Just the head touching her womanhood sent her into a mini-orgasm that lubed up his cock. "I'm going to ride you so hard, my darling.", she said, continuing to tease his cock with her pussy.

Impaling herself on his cock, the woman grunted as she felt Ritsuka breaching her inner walls Alice howled out as she could feel the prodigious tool into her depths. The small amount of pain from such a large member was instantly forgotten by the overwhelming pleasure it was giving. ‘I've never felt so full!’, the tattooed mother squealed in her mind. Her sexy body shook over the teenage boy's form.

Ritsuka grunted in pleasure at the tight hold this cunt had over his tool. It was like the first time with Raven; he had to let Alice adjust the size and girth of his cock before she started bouncing. The black and purple haired boy's eyes widened in happiness when he felt the familiar heat of female cum wash over his pulsing cock. With their teenage boy's cock-head fully pressed up again the cervix, Alice's eyes had rolled up in the back of her head. Her body continued to shake in euphoria from the pleasure she was feeling.

Looking down at the black and purple haired boy, Alice said one thing. "I'm going to get you addicted to my cunt.", she moaned as she slammed her pussy off and on Ritsuka's cock, causing him to moan. Hearing his moans, Alice leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. The black haired mother's tongue easily dominated the black and purple haired boy's as she rode his cock.

'She’s so hot inside!’, Ritsuka thought as Alice's pussy had his thick cock in a vice grip. Wildly kissing the black and purple haired boy, the tattooed mother moaned into the kiss when he ran his left hand up to her left teat and squeezed. Grunting a little, he began to buck his hips up into the tight pussy that squeezed his thick cock.

Alice's heavy tits bounced in Ritsuka's grasp as the two fucked. Moaning wantonly, all she could do was kiss and wildly shake her motherly hips on his thick member. Leaning down again, Alice gently kissed Ritsuka's neck. "So good!", she whispered into the boy's ear with a sultry voice. "How are you this good, my darling?", the tattooed mother moaned out with heavy breaths, as their sweaty bodies made lewd sounds. "You should know by now...", Ritsuka said with baited breaths, in between his gentle thrusts and Alice's more wilder ones. "You saw me fuck Rae into oblivion. And if I didn't know any better, you're a slut who probably hasn't been fucked in ages.", he said, his breath becoming more hitched as her pussy clamped around him. "Getting off on watching a older woman getting fucked by a teenage boy." 

Y-Yes!”, Alice moaned out, feeling hotter than before at being called a slut by a teenage boy. “I’m such a slutty woman for wanting your powerful cock inside her pussy!”, she squealed out as Ritsuka's thrusts became bit more powerful. Gripping her motherly hips, he assisted her in bouncing off and on his cock in a rapid tempo. Thrusting herself up, she squashed her tits into his face. “Suck my tits, Ritsuka darling!” She pleaded with a lewd expression. The tattooed mother moaned as the black and purple haired boy sucked and licked her delicious breasts.

Alice could feel all of him through her body. Leaning once again to kiss and nibble on his earlobe, she felt her belly knot around his member. Ritsuka had felt a similar feeling in his loins. The teen could feel his cock twitch erratically with each pump. The tattooed mother's slutty body was milking his balls for every drop of his seed. "Oh, fuck!”, she whispered out. “I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum from your thick cock being so deep inside me, my darling!”, Alice yelled out. Her bouncing body thrashed against his own, driving him closer to his own climax.

“S-Shit!”, Ritsuka yelled out, facing the lovely lewd face of Alice. “You’re gonna’ make me blow! I’m going to fill this slutty MILF pussy with cum! Get ready!” With a slight grunt, he bounced the tattooed mother harder on and off his bucking hips and cock. "YES!", she squealed out in ecstasy, her face set in an ahegao. “Don’t waste a single drop! Pour it all inside me!" Heeding her command, he drove his cock deeper into her tight MILF pussy until it was fully in her womb. With a few grunts, the teenage boy spilled his thick seed in the older woman. 

Alice’s mind was filled with white, her vision blurred, as her eyes flew to the back of her skull. Her climax coated both of their lower bodies combined cum. Trembling, Alice kissed Ritsuka with wild passion and lust that made both lose track of time of how long they came. “F-Fuck!!”, the black and purple haired boy shouted as his cock pierced her womb. The tattooed mother swore she could see Paradise the moment his seed flooded her womb. A silent moan escaped her lips as she had the greatest orgasm of her life. Her past lover paled in comparison to this young man.

Cumming for so long, their combined fluids rushed out of Alice's well-fucked pussy. Shuddering, the tattooed mother collapsed her entire body on Ritsuka. The black and purple haired boy instinctively wrapped his arms around her voluptuous frame while his rod kept pumping all of his thick baby batter.

"S-Shit!” Alice whispered out in a dry and tired voice. She couldn’t believe the young boy she had just met could be this good of a fuck. “You fucked me so good, my darling. I can’t believe how amazing you are.”, she complemented her new lover. “Thanks. That was amazing, Alice.", Ritsuka said with a smile, squeezing her body a little tighter. "I can't believe we did this.", he chuckled. "I wonder what Rae, MJ and Nikki are gonna thi...", he began before being cut off by Alice kissing him again. "I'm sure that their hearts are big enough to share you with me and my daughter.", the tattooed mother said leaving the kiss.

"Yeah, seeing as they're not the types to get jealous so you're probably right.", Ritsuka replied as kissed Alice on the cheek. "Anyway, you should probably be getting home. I'm sure that Raven wants to that amazing dick of yours.", the tattooed mother said disengaging from the black and purple haired boy's cock. After several minutes of getting redressed, Ritsuka walked out of the door of Alice's home and headed back to his and Raven's place. As he walked home, he received a text from the voluptuous goth cougar he was living with. 

"Wanna have some fun when u get home? ", the text said. In came another text from Raven. It was a sexy selfie of the black haired cougar wearing his Misfits shirt, exposing her delectable breasts and thong clad pussy. "Sure thing //.^", he replied back as he made his way home.


	4. Cosplay Fun With Nikki

It was just another day for Ritsuka Kazuya as he sat in his English class as the teacher was going on about things he really wasn't interested in. It's been a few days since he had fucked Alice and Zöe and he was basking in the delight of having sex with multiple women. Right now, he was thinking about Nikki. 'I wonder what we're going to do today?', the teenage boy asked himself as he thought about the black and white haired MILF.

The day passed slowly for Ritsuka so when the bell rang he sprinted out the door. “Finally over.”, he said in happiness. Making his way outside, he walked up to the black Mustang GT that was waiting for him and got inside it. "Hey, Nikki!", the black and purple haired boy greeted the black and white haired MILF. "Hey, Ritsuka. How was school?", she asked. "It was pretty dull.", he replied. "I've got a surprise planned for you today, my cherry.", Nikki said in a seductive voice, as she drove to her home. "Does it involve Mary Jane?", he asked. "Not this time, she's going to be gone for a couple of days. It's just me and you today.", the black and white haired MILF said.

Making their way to Nikki's home, the two walked into the house. "Ritsuka, make yourself comfortable.", Nikki said as she walked back to her room. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Sitting down the couch, Ritsuka began to think about what the black and white haired MILF had planned for him. Remembering that the thick goth MILF was a cosplayer, the teenage boy came to the conclusion that she was going dress up and have sex with him. 

While the black and purple haired boy thought about what costume the black and white haired MILF was going to wear, she was currently stripping out of her current outfit of a Jack Daniels 101 Proof t-shirt and torn black skinny jeans and began putting on a costume that she had pulled out of her closet. "He's going to love this.", she said to herself as she changed.

"I can hardly wait to see what she's wear.....", he began before hearing the bedroom door open and the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. Walking towards him, Nikki was wearing a black veil, a black and white dress that hugged her exotic curves and showed off her cleavage and thick thighs, complete with a garter-belt, fishnet stockings, black high heels, and plum purple lipstick that made her DSLs pop. 

"Nikki, are you supposed to a lewd nun?", he asked as he looked at the thick goth MILF. "Yes, my cherry. I figured I'd try a little bit of role play with you.", Nikki said, smiling at him. "That's awesome!", Ritsuka said with excitement. "I have a bit of thing for holy women being naughty." "I know there's just something so hot about it!", the black and white haired MILF said. Dimming the lights and lighting some candles, Nikki began getting into character. 

"Confess your sins to Sister Nikki.", the black and white haired MILF said, fully getting into the "Sister Nikki" character. "Oh, Sister Nikki...recently I've been having dreams of an impure nature about you", Ritsuka said, playing along with Nikki. "I often moan your name as stroke my cock to your fat ass." "Young man, I'm a woman of God!", she said with mock authority after hearing Ritsuka's "confession". "I'm sorry, Sister. It's just that your body is so sinful.", Ritsuka replied with a fake whine of innocence with a face to match. Seeing the boy's innocent face, "Sister" Nikki's demeanor had soften and changed to one of an erotic nature.

"You're right, young man. My body is sinful.", "Sister" Nikki said in a husky voice. Ritsuka jerked his head up in mock shock. Giving the teenage boy a saucy smirk, the black and white haired MILF slowly ran her hands up her body. "I should take responsibility for corrupting you", she said sitting in his lap as she began to grind her phat ass against his clothed erection. "Fuck.", Ritsuka grunted as he groped her ass with intense arousal.

Moaning as he struggled to get off from "Sister" Nikki's assjob, Ritsuka began to push his bulge up against her ass. Humping back, the black and white haired MILF tried to get the black and purple haired boy off so he and her can move on to more lewder activities. He rubbed his cock up and down her ass crack, struggling to stain the clothing covering it.

"Go on, my cherry.", "Sister" Nikki whispered, pushing her soft marshmallow ass against his bursting cock. "I love how big and hard your cock feels against me. You're turned on by a big juicy ass like mine, aren't you?" "God, yes Sister Nikki! I love fat asses like yours!", Ritsuka moaned as the black and white haired MILF jiggled and twerked her cake against his pants. "Fuck my plump ass cheeks, my cherry! I know you're about to cum. Do it, nut all over my fat ass!", she continued as the two dry hump each other.

"Sister Nikki! I'm gonna....", Ritsuka began before she captured his lips with a kiss. As she deeply tongue kissed him, the black and white haired MILF felt the teenage boy shudder as his enormous member had finally burst. The black and purple haired boy continued to thrust against her ass and started to cum in his pants. "Sister" Nikki felt a wet spot against her ass even through the dress. Instantly, she fished his thick cock of his pants and let it flop against her plump ass. The thick goth MILF reached behind, gripped his thick nine and a half cock and started pumping it up and down. 

Within a couple of minutes, Ritsuka's cock exploded again, painting "Sister" Nikki's dress covered ass with thick cum. The black and white haired MILF kept stroking his member until the end, pushing out the last few drops of his cum on her dough like ass. "So thick...", she whispered as the black and purple haired boy's hips kept pumping against her big booty.

Getting off of Ritsuka's deflating cock, "Sister" Nikki got her knees and began to work his cock back to life. "We're not done sinning yet, my cherry.", the black and white haired MILF said, stroking the sixteen year old boy's thick cock with her delicate hands. After stroking it back to full hardness, "Sister" Nikki smacked her pierced tongue with his thick member. The sinful "nun" gave the cock a long lick, her tongue twirled around the tip, lapping up his pre-cum. Her pierced tongue bathed the engorged cock with saliva, it was so hot and pleasing to Ritsuka that it took almost everything to keep him from cumming right then and there. Hearing her cherry let several moans, "Sister" Nikki kissed the sides and the tip of his cock before taking it in her mouth.

"Ya know for a woman of God...you sure are good at sucking cock!", Ritsuka moaned as "Sister" Nikki bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Pulling free from the cock, the black and white haired MILF's skillful tongue licked at the side of the shaft before she plunged her head back down. The lewd "nun" made sure to make obscene slurping noises as she sucked the the black and purple haired boy's nine and a half inch cock. 

Biting down on his lip, Ritsuka groaned in need as he began to slowly thrust his hips up into the "nun"'s mouth. His head twitched and pulsed as it hit the back of her tight throat with each thrust. "Sister...I can't hold out any longer!", he moaned out in a hoarse voice. Sweat rolled down his face, as the black and purple haired boy refrained from face fucking "Sister" Nikki. 'He’s so hot!', Nikki thought while taking the thick man meat in her mouth. 'It feels like my mouth is going to melt.' She moaned around his rod as she dug her fingers into her wet pussy. Seeing "Sister" Nikki finger herself was the last straw for the boy as his arousal skyrocketed to a new level.

"Nikki, I'm cumming!", Ritsuka moaned as he felt his length twitch and pulse in 'Sister' Nikki's mouth before releasing several pints of his seed in her mouth. Her lips pulled free from the cock with an audible pop, as she showed Ritsuka all of the cum that emptied into her mouth. The black and white haired MILF savored the the bittersweet flavor of his cum before swallowing all of it. "Before we fuck each other's brains out: would you like to taste me, my cherry?", Nikki asked the sixteen year old boy, as she stood up and stripped off the majority of the costume save for the veil, garterbelt, the matching lace bra and thong, stockings and heels.

"Yes, Nikki...", Ritsuka replied as he got down in front of the black and white haired MILF, her dripping mound hovering over his face. The black and purple haired boy grabbed her delicious thick thighs and brought her soaked thong clad pussy to his lips. 'What a lovely scent.', the boy thought as he pulled her thong aside with his teeth and gave her pussy lips a little lick. Nikki shivered a little as Ritsuka's tongue dove in and out of her pussy. "Oh, my God! You're sooooo good at this, my cherry!", The thick goth MILF moaned out as his tongue went deeper into her mound, lapping up her flooding juices. 

As Ritsuka gave her gushing pussy a decent tongue thrashing, Nikki gripped his beautiful hair and forced his face into her hairy mound. "Ritsuka, I'm gonna cum!", she shouted as she tightened her grip on his hair and bucked into the teenage boy's face. The black and purple haired boy's tongue going deep in her honeypot made her eyes widen and caused her to squirt her juices into his mouth. Her sexy body shook in rapture as Ritsuka continued to lap up her love nectar. "That was fucking amazing, my cherry...", the black and white haired MILF moaned as her orgasm subsided. 

"Fuck the role play. Worship me as if I was your goddess.", Nikki said with lust radiating in her voice, getting up on the couch and wriggling her phat booty in Ritsuka's face. Getting the hint, the black and purple haired boy quickly buried his face directly in her massive ass cheeks, his tongue in her pink rosebud. "Fuck yessssssss!", Nikki moaned Ritsuka as kissed and ate her asshole out. "Oh fuuuuuuuuuck!", she squealed out in ecstasy as Ritsuka's wet tongue darted in and out of her hole. The black and white haired MILF couldn't believe how good this teenage boy was making her feel. Nikki sighed in ecstasy as she came from Ritsuka's tongue in her asshole.

The pleasure the black and white haired MILF received from Ritsuka, caused a switch to be flipped in her. All Nikki could think about was dominating the black and purple haired boy. Getting herself up off the couch, Nikki got Ritsuka up and pushed him down on it. "I need you now, my cherry!", she growled in a husky voice as she climbed on top of the teenage boy. Gripping his wrists, Nikki slammed her dripping pussy on his throbbing nine and half inch member.

Ritsuka let out several girlish moans as he felt Nikki's pussy clamping down on his cock. "Nikki", he cried out in a voice even more lewd and feminine. "Yes, my cherry blossom.", the black and white haired MILF said in between breaths. "Call my name. Hearing you let out that cute voice is just filling me up."

The black and purple haired boy felt the folds of her MILF pussy tightening. Her insides were a pleasurable inferno, like the previous times he and her had sex. Ritsuka felt his cock tighten and harden as it reached deeper into her womb. Nikki's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt the teenage boy's cock inside of her. Her breath became more hitched, inciting her to deeply tongue kiss Ritsuka. Nikki's tongue invaded Ritsuka's mouth wrestling with his tongue for dominance for several minutes before breaking it off, spit separating their lips. 

The pleasure was getting to the sixteen year old boy. He was used to Nikki being somewhat forceful but not like this. The black and white haired MILF got lost in her own pleasure as their flesh smacked each other. "Nikki, slow down!", Ritsuka protested as the black and white haired MILF fucked herself on his thick cock at an erratic and ferocious pace. "I'm sorry, my cherry...but it feels too good to slow down. Just hold on for a bit longer...", Nikki moaned as she continued rolling her hips as she rode his cock. "I can feel your cock in my womb, my cherry. It craves your thick hot seed." Ritsuka knew the black and white haired MILF was getting close and tried to adjust the pace.

"Nikki, I'm gonna cum!", Ritsuka moaned as he felt the all too familiar knot of his release beginning to unwind. "Hold on, my cherry. I'm close to cumming, too. Your pretty face makes a woman like me want to dominate you.", Nikki moaned out as her thrusts became more erratic and ferocious. Each one feeling and sounding more intense than before. The black and white haired MILF looked like a bitch in heat, as she fucked the black and purple haired boy. "Cum for me, my cherry blossom. Cum inside of my perverted pussy, Ritsu-chan!", Nikki growled as she pinched his nipples.

"I'm cumming, Nikki!", he moaned before spilling his thick seed into her wanting womb. Ritsuka came as much as he could inside of the thick goth MILF before his orgasm subsided. Nikki stayed on top of him several minutes letting his cum resonate within her. The black and white haired MILF retreated from his cock. He saw the mix of his and her fluids dripping down her leg, as she disengaged from him.

"Did that feel good my little Ritsu-chan?", Nikki asked as she hovered over the teenage boy. "Y-yes.", Ritsuka said with baited breaths. "Oh my, you're still hard? There's one hole you haven't used yet", the black and white haired MILF said as she positioned her asshole over the hard tool. "Fuck yes!", the thick goth MILF moaned as she sank down the teenage boy's cock and began to ride it.

I am soooo addicted to Ritsuka's cock!', she thought as she bounced up and down on the thick man meat deep in her tight asshole, placing her hands against her lust-ridden face. "Shit, you're tighter than last time!", Ritsuka grunted out as Nikki fucked herself on his cock. Leaning down, she held his hands and deeply tongue kissed him. Moaning into the kiss and his tongue twirling around hers, he continued to thrust deep inside of the woman. "I can feel your cock twitching inside my ass. You're about to cum, aren't you? Go ahead...creampie my asshole.", she whispered, breaking off the kiss. Nikki's sensual whispers had set off the dam within Ritsuka causing him to unload his cum deep inside her tight sphincter.

"Oh, fuck yessss!", Nikki moaned out. Her eyes had rolled in the back of her head and her body stiffened as load after load of Ritsuka's cum was deposited inside of her. The voluptuous black and white haired MILF continued to milk his cock for it's thick cum. "That was amazing", Ritsuka said with exhaustion heavy in his voice, as Nikki collapsed on his body. "Thank you, Ritsuka.", she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

~later on that evening~

The sound of water and flesh slapping against each other currently filled the bathroom. "Right there, Ritsuka!", Nikki moaned out as her body was pressed against the shower wall as Ritsuka's cock slid in and out of her pussy in a blur, her ass rippling with each thrust. The black and purple haired boy was amazed how tight the black and white haired MILF was even after the multiple times they've fucked. It felt like her whole pussy was trying to suck and massage his cock at the same time.

"Oh, my God! You're so hot!", Ritsuka moaned, gripping her wide child bearing hips. He let out a strangled moan as Nikki's inner walls tightened around his member. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder, my cherry! ", she demanded to the sixteen year old boy. Complying with her demand, Ritsuka's thrusts became more rapid. "Yes, Ritsu-chan!", Nikki moaned in bliss, as felt Ritsuka's cum leak into her honey pot. His orgasm led into another climax for her. The black and white haired MILF lost count of the times she came around her cherry's cock long ago. "I'm so addicted to you. I love being fucked by you! I love my Ritsu-chan's cock so deep inside of me!", Nikki squealed out as she tried to get Ritsuka to cum once more. 

"Shit!", Ritsuka groaned out as his cock twitched and pulsed within Nikki. "I'm gonna cum, Nikki!", he announced increasing his pace once more. "Yessssss!", Nikki squealed as she bounced her fat ass off and on her love's cock in a frantic pace to match his. "Damn it!", the exhausted boy moaned feeling the heat from the voluptuous MILF's pussy. "I-I'm gonna!", he tried to get out, but couldn't as he was drunk on the pleasure his lover was giving him.

"I-It's okay!", Nikki moaned out, moving her hand to Ritsuka's face. "Fill me up with your cum! Pour your hot thick seed into my womb! " She begged with a needy expression on her face, looking deep into his beautiful eyes. Seeing Ritsuka's cute face as he appeared ready to explode inside of her, the black and white haired MILF climaxed once again. Her powerful orgasm continued as the rigid cock made its way through her pink walls. Ritsuka could only bite his bottom lip at the feeling of Nikki's insides massaging and milking his member for all of his delicious seed. The voluptuous goth MILF's cunt tightened it's hold over her wonderful cherry, almost crushing his cock in the amazing hole.

"I'm cummi.....", Ritsuka began before Nikki captured his lips with a kiss. As the black and white haired MILF deeply tongue kissed him, the black and purple haired boy blew his load inside of her womb. His cock twitching and pulsing with each and every shot. As the two broke off the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their lips, the teenage boy's hips kept pumping as load after load of thick hot cum filled the voluptuous goth MILF's womb. "Fuck yes~!", Nikki sang out in bliss as she felt Ritsuka's thick hot seed flood her womb. 

On instinct, Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist as he filled her up. "You did good, my cherry blossom.", the black and white haired MILF said as she felt full from the love that she received from the teenage boy within her womb. "T-thanks, Nikki.", Ritsuka said, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Looking back at the black and purple haired boy, she gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Let's stay like this for awhile longer", the voluptuous goth MILF said to the teenage boy as he held her as the warm water rained on their bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

"You should have seen this coming, my cherry.", an alluring voice said, with a slight tease. "I mean, you're mine for a couple days.", she said licking her lips at the sight of the black and purple haired boy masturbating in front of her.

"Hehehe", Ritsuka laughed sheepishly. "I guess you're right, Nikki.", he admitted to the voluptuous black and white haired MILF. Ritsuka had just walked in the door as he saw said woman was sitting on the couch fingering her pussy lips to an erotic film on her tv. The hot look in her eyes as she fingered herself to the movie on her screen was causing Ritsuka to get more turned on. Noticing Ritsuka, she locked her eyes on him before saying anything. "Why don't you take that cock out and stroke it for me, my cherry?", she said with a strong hint of authority in her voice.

"Now.....", Nikki spoke, licking her lips once more as the black and purple haired boy continued to stroke his member. "Why don't you come here so I can suck you off, my cherry?", the voluptuous goth MILF said.

Ritsuka shivered as her walked over to the woman until he was just a few inches away. He smiled at the woman as she began to stroke his erect member. The teenage boy let out a soft moan when Nikki’s soft hands slowly began to jack him off.

Standing up, she pressed her entire body against Ritsuka, making sure to squash her breasts against his chest. The teenage boy let out a feminine moan at the sensation of her body pressed so close to him along with the way she was stroking his member. Letting her head fall to his shoulder, she nibbled and sucked on his neck and ear. “Does it feel good, my cherry? Does it feel good to have a woman like me stroke you off?”, she whispered in his ear.

This turned Ritsuka on very much. "Y-yes.", he whispered, his voice becoming breathless from the pleasure . "It feels so good, Nikki!" The voluptuous black and white haired MILF took his shirt off and ran her hand across his lightly muscled frame. Ritsuka got goosebumps as Nikki licked her lips as the sight of his body.

"Oh, my...", Nikki said, as the tip of his cock began oozing out pre-cum. Continuing to stroke the teenage boy's member with a bit more intensity, she smiled inwardly as more pre-cum leaked out. "N-Nikki!", the black and purple haired boy moaned in pleasure of the seductive older woman in front of him. Ritsuka blushed as Nikki played with his nipples while letting her stroking hand play with his sack. "It's so good.", the boy whispered in pleasure.

"I'm glad, Ritsu-chan.", Nikki answered, with a smile on her face. Her voice became huskier and quieter, as she continued speaking. Ritsuka's eyes became locked on Nikki's kissable lips. "Shortly after I met you, I've read books on how to please my lover. Especially one younger than me...", she said. "What to wear, what sounds to make, how to speak." Ritsuka didn't know why, but the feelings that Nikki had shot through his body only made him hotter. His body became flushed with arousal as her hand returned to stroking his member. "I wonder what it would have been like to be your first. To be the woman to take your purity and watch your young body writhe under my voluptuous body.", she said letting her other hand tease his sack.

"Oh, Nikki.", Ritsuka said, with his beautiful blue eyes and voice filled with lust. "Ahhh!", he yelped as Nikki pushed him down to the couch. The voluptuous black and white haired MILF quickly straddled him, her ass rubbing his nine and a half inch cock as she grinded her mound along his body. "You look so sexy.", the black and purple haired boy complimented, staring into those equally beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Leaning down, Nikki started the kiss soft and slow, signifying that she loved him, before biting his bottom lip, begging for entry into his mouth. Allowing it, Ritsuka let her play with his tongue. The black and white haired MILF's tongue was sweet to the taste and he wanted more of that sweet flavor.

Raising her hands, Nikki placed her hands on Ritsuka's face as their tongues intertwined with one another. Smiling in the kiss, he enjoyed the way her soft breasts rubbed against him while her soft marshmallow like ass pumped his erection. He moaned into the kiss, loving the way the voluptuous goth MILF was pleasing him. Breaking off the kiss for air, the black and white haired MILF wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spoke in his ear. “It feels so good to have you hold me, my little cherry.”, Nikki cooed as his gentle hands ran all over her shapely ass.

"I'm addicted to you, Ritsu-chan.", the black and white haired MILF whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. "Right now, I want to suck your cock that's been rubbing up against my ass.", she said in a husky voice. Smiling at the boy, she slid her way down to his hard tool. Slowly, she ran her finger up along his prick, making him shiver once again, and gently let her lips run and kiss along his shaft, greatly teasing him. Licking around his shaft lightly, she finally found her way to his wet head.

Ritsuka watched the voluptuous black and white haired MILF take his twitching member deep within her tight throat. She gagged a little as the head hit the back of her throat. The black and purple haired boy groaned at the feeling of his sensitive head touching the back of her throat. Hearing the teenage boy's moans and groans of pleasure, Nikki purred around his member causing him to close his eyes in content.

'He's sooo cute when he's like this....', Nikki thought in dazed lust as bobbed her head up and down on his thick cock. She teased the slit of his cock with her skilled tongue, lapping up the pre-cum leaking from his head. Taking his member back in her mouth, the black and white haired MILF took his cock to the base, causing the black and purple haired boy to moan in delight.

"Damn, that's good.", Ritsuka moaned out, as his balls churned from the feeling of his member hitting Nikki's tight throat. Her muscles contracted around the thick man meat, causing him to drool a bit. As the voluptuous goth MILF deep throated his member, the teenage boy felt the all too familiar knot coming undone. Seeing him at wits end, Nikki pulled free from his cock temporarily before plunging back down on it. Unable to hold back, Ritsuka poured several pints of his thick hot sperm down Nikki's throat. Pulling free from his cock with an audible pop, Nikki sighed in bliss and ecstasy from the feeling that Ritsuka's cum gave her.

'I want more and it seems that Ritsuka wants more as well...', the thick MILF thought as she noticed that his member returned to full mast. Crawling on top of the black and purple haired boy, Nikki positioned her wet pussy over Ritsuka's twitching cum covered member. "When you're fully inside of me....I want you to start thrusting, Ritsu-chan.", the black and white haired MILF said, her voice sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Okay, Nikki.", the teenage boy moaned as she plunged her twat down on his cock. It sank all the way into her womb, hitting her sweet spot. "Soooo good....", the gothic MILF moaned out, placing her hands on her lust ridden face. "You never fail to fill me up, my cherry.", Nikki complimented Ritsuka as he placed his hands on her shapely ass.

Nikki's eyes rolled in the back of her head as he began to bounce her off his member in a slow but strong tempo. "Ritsu-chan. Your manly dick is so fucking big inside of my pussy!", she yelled out as she wrapped her arms around Ritsuka's shoulders. 

"It's because you're so tight!", he grunted out as he kept his hands on her ass as he bounced her off and on his member. "Yes, Ritsuka! Fuck me, just like this!", she begged as she bounced wildly, her sweat and juices making it easier for Ritsuka to go deeper. The black and purple haired boy continued to grunt as her pussy felt like a vise grip constantly massaging his cock.

As the two lovers rutted off and on each other, Ritsuka had pulled Nikki into a deep passionate kiss as his hands were massaging her big plump ass. "Yesssss!", she quietly moaned between the kiss and his gentle hands on her ass. The black and white haired MILF squealed as she felt Ritsuka's cock stretch her folds.

Ritsuka grunted in pleasure at the feeling of the womb tightening around his thick cock. Her squeals and rutting hips encouraged him to make his way deeper within her tight inner walls. The black and purple haired boy marveled at the way Nikki's curvaceous body jiggled with each and every thrust.

"It's so good...", Nikki cooed softly, letting her fingers run through his luscious locks. "Let us take each other to a world of pleasure, my precious Ritsu-chan.", the voluptuous black and white haired beauty begged, her voice very soft and seductive. 'It's so warm inside her.', the teenage boy thought as her body bounced off and on his cock.

"Nikki!", Ritsuka grunted as he felt the all too familiar knot come undone. "I'm gonna cum!", the black and purple haired boy announced as his thrusts became more rapid. Nikki squealed out at the teenage boy's change of pace. "Fuck YES!", she screamed out. She wrapped her arms around Ritsuka and pulled him closer to her face. "Cum inside of me! Flood my womb with your cum, my little cherry!", Nikki growled like a bitch in heat. She deeply tongue kissed him as she rode him, also changing her pace to match Ritsuka's.

His body was getting hotter and hotter with each passing minute as he continued to have sex with the beautiful MILF. Ritsuka yelped as he felt Nikki bite his neck, causing him to flood her womb with his seed. The feeling of his cum filling her up, caused her eyes to roll in the back of skull. "Fuck yes! Give my womb a thick creampie!", the black and white haired MILF screamed out, while having a powerful orgasm.

Pulling up from her lover's neck, she locked lips with him and moaned as she came all over his thick nine and a half inch cock. Shaking a little, Ritsuka's softening member finally slipped out of Nikki's pussy. Sitting back in exhaustion, the black and purple haired boy held the black and white haired MILF tenderly. "You did good, my darling Ritsu-chan.", she said as she played with his hair.

~elsewhere~

Raven had just gotten through with her evening jog and was currently resting on a park bench. 'I wonder how Ritsuka is doing with Nikki.', she thought, missing the teenage boy. As she thought about Ritsuka, an equally gorgeous woman sat next to her. "Hello, are you Raven?", the woman asked. "Yes, how do you know my name?", Raven replied. "Ritsuka told me about you.", the woman responded.

"You must be the friend that kept Ritsuka out late.", Raven said. 'I can see why, too.', she thought looking at the woman's body. "Yes, I am. My name's Alice.", the woman replied. "I'm gonna cut to the chase, how was he?", Raven asked. "He was amazing. He gave me and my daughter the best time of our lives.", Alice replied, blushing as she began to reminisce about the time Ritsuka gave her and Zöe. "He fucked you and you daughter?! Talk about a stud.", the goth cougar said in amazement at that statement.

"So where is he? Is he at home?", Alice asked, curious about the bishounen sixteen year old boy. "Oh, no. He's with my sister, Nikki.", Raven replied.

~back with Ritsuka and Nikki~

Ritsuka was currently moaning from the pleasurable sensation that was Nikki's fat ass on his cock. "That's it, my Ritsu-chan. Let out more of those adorable moans.", the thick black and white haired MILF said as she grinded and twerked against the black and purple haired boy. "Nikki! I'm gonna...", he began before he was interrupted by the older woman. 

"Are you gonna cum, Ritsuka? Cum for me, my sweet cherry!" , Nikki said in a dominatrix-like voice causing ever more moans to come out of her cherry boy as she twerked her shapely rear on the thick cock of the teenage boy. "Cumming!", the black and purple haired boy grunted as rope after rope of white hot jizz covered the black and white haired MILF's soft marshmallow like ass. Looking back at Ritsuka, Nikki kissed him on his soft lips as he basked in the glow of his orgasm. 

Hearing her phone vibrate, Nikki reached over to coffee table and grabbed it. "Seems Raven texted me. I wonder she wants.", she said to Ritsuka as she looked at the text. 'Hey, sis. I met a friend of Ritsuka's. Think you'll like her ;)', the text said. Attached was a picture of Alice and Raven throwing up peace signs. "You're such a hit with the ladies, my cherry. Maybe someday, I can watch you fuck her senseless like the slut she is...", Nikki said, her voice radiant with lust.

"But right now I want you to fuck me silly.", she said getting off of the black and purple haired boy, bending over on the coffee table, spreading her lips in a 'V'. Following his lover's command, he plunged his member into her pussy causing her to squeal in delight and ecstasy. The voluptuous goth MILF moaned as Ritsuka began thrusting at a gentle pace. The teenage boy could feel her insides clamping down on his cock, not wanting him to pull out. "Oh my God! Fuck! Fuck me hard, Ritsuka-chan!", she cried out.

The black and purple haired boy stopped thrusting momentarily to process Nikki's lustful demands. "A-are you sure, Nikki?", the teenage boy questioned, as he was used to the older woman taking charge during their sexual activities throughout the past few days. "Yes, my cherry. I'm sure", the black and white haired MILF said in a sensual voice."Alright, Nikki.", the teenage boy said as he began to thrust deep inside the MILF. "Fuck yesssss!", Nikki squealed loudly as he pounded into her, her ass rippling with each thrust.

This continued on for minutes on end until Nikki felt her orgasm being triggered by Ritsuka's rapid thrusts. "Cumming!", she squealed out as her love nectar squirted all over his member that continued to itself bury deep within her tight cunt. "Harder, Ritsu-chan!", the black and white haired MILF begged to the teenage boy.

"I'm going as hard as I can, Nikki!", Ritsuka grunted as he felt her insides clamping down on his cock. Looking back to the adorable teen, Nikki pulled him into an erotic kiss as he continued to powerfully thrust into her womb. His cock plunged deeper into her womb with each thrust caused her to moan louder as their sloppy tongues battled with each other. Nikki won this time and set the pace for the kiss, she sucked on his tongue, making lewd sounds the both of them enjoyed.

His blue eyes rolled to the back of his skull at the feeling of the MILF sucking on his tongue. Her hot mouth on his tongue and the tight pussy currently squeezing his cock together made him cum. Moaning loudly between the kisses, he unloaded the thick hot seed he had stored up. The voluptuous black and white haired MILF followed the moans too, feeling so hot that she made Ritsuka cum just by only kissing. Releasing the kiss, Nikki looked at Ritsuka and smiled in happiness. 

"I love you so much, Ritsuka...", Nikki said, running her fingers through Ritsuka's luscious locks. "I...love you too, Nikki.", the teenage boy replied enjoying the warmth of the older woman.


End file.
